Talk:Foodfight! (2002 Pre Hard Drive Theft Version)/@comment-25480519-20160508043332
You know, If I ever had enough money, I would make a remake version of FoodFight, and have these changes: 1: have these designs for the characters: http://fav.me/d9eeqfa 2: make it a 2D Animated/Live Action Hybrid, like the movie Osmosis Jones 3: have the continuity be like this: -the little corners in each isle of the store is a gateway to the city world -every store in the world has a city -an Ikes and their respective product are linked, if there's not at least one of an ike's respective product is not on their shelf, the ike will disappear if at least one of the respective products is not on the isle by one week (cause that's when each store get new products to refill the isles, each week) -if there is new mascot for a product, the ike of that product will automatically change form and may even change his/her personality into that new ike once the isle has more of the product with the new ike on it than the product with the old ike on it -if an ike gets sick from a disease then their product becomes rotten as well -if an ike does disappear buts comes back, he/she will not have any memories of his/her previous life in the store -when a shipping order is in place, it means the ike that the product that is being shipped, is moving to another store, and it means that the ike will now link to that new store -ikes can leave and go to the city world from the supermaket world anytime through the cracks in the isles, it's where all the ikes go outside at night for partying, dates, and other various reasons, but they don't want to be seen by real people cause they'll freak out when they hear that there's a world in the supermarkets (for example, in one scene when Brand X joins the shelves, the Potato Chip Pirate wakes up after partying all night and sees the Brand X salesman smashing the his perfectly good bag of chips) -the isles in the Supermarket world are the ikes homes and businesses in the city world -if a product does not have a mascot for it, then that ike is styled as a regular person with a shirt of the products logo (and the gender and age of the person is determined by what the product's demographic is) 4: the twist ending of the movie is that the main boss of Brand X, is actually Sunshine in disguise, you see the moment when she left Dex on the night of their date in the supermarket world in the moonlight, she saw a bunch of ikes bullying an generic brand ike at the dollar store across the street from the supermarket as she was going to help Dan after his crash, he felt really sorry for the ike since she always see him being bullied by the other ikes and decided now would be the time to do it, she did leave a note for Dex on the seat of Dan's plane as he was unconscious, but Dan never noticed it till the end of the movie, so to help the generic brand ikes get better recognition, Sunshine sent a message to the company behind the generic brands as well as her own formula called Exobites to make their products work and taste better, but has a side effect that makes the user addicted to product (which is something she didn't know), and thus Brand X was born, also she had her products shipped to the dollar store to make her work closer, and didn't tell anyone at Marketropolis because she wanted to prove that she can do things on her own, but she didn't didn't want to hurt anyone, she just wanted others to respect generic brands just like any other brand, but it was Lady X who wanted to take over the market and destroy other ikes, so when Sunshine heard about the news, she made a giant spider robot (since the salesman would be an actual fastalking salesman who wanted Marketropolis to be the store to test run these new products) to stop her what do you think, would that be good ideas?